The invention relates in first instance to a method for the investigation of house dust with respect to a potential for inducing allergic reactions.
It is a general observation that allergies and allergic reactions occur on a large scale and are even on the increase. Contamination present even in homes and households, such as mite excrement, moulds, pollen, certain plant fragments of grasses and birches and also epidermal scales, are held particularly responsible for this. It is attempted, using known cleaning techniques, to remove this contamination, such contamination then accumulating as constituents of the collected house dust. There is therefore a need to be able to check effective collection and removal of the house dust. There is further also a need to determine to what extent house dust on the whole, as a measurement of an allergic potential, is mixed with the above-mentioned contamination. From this, it is also possible, for example, to obtain an indication to search for particular sources of contamination.
Starting from this, a technical problem of the invention is seen as providing a method for the investigation of house dust which allows conclusions on an allergic potential of house dust to be drawn. Furthermore, a technical problem is also to be seen as providing a suitable means or a device for this purpose.